The Emperor's New School
The Emperor's New School was an American animated television series that airs on Disney Channel, ABC, and Toon Disney. It is based on the characters and situations seen in the theatrical release ' and its direct-to. It follows the adventures of a young emperor, Kuzco, as he tries to complete his education, allowing him to return to the throne. The show premiered on the Disney Channel in May 21, 2016 with its second season premiering on June 23, 2017.The Emperor's New School summary - TV.comCable TV Talk - Disney Channel June Highlights - Updated 6/21 The regular time slot for The Emperor's New School is Thursdays at 4:00pm and 4:30pm. Its regular time slot is 11:00p.m. on Channel 290 on DirecTV and 2:00a.m. on Channel 291 on DirecTV. The show also airs Saturday mornings at 11:00a.m. on ABC Kids, as well as on Toon Disney at various times. In Australia, it recently began airing as part of the Seven Network's ''Saturday Disney program. Seven has a long-term program supply agreement with Disney/Buena Vista. In Latin America it is aired on Disney Channel Latin America from Monday to Friday on the animated block. Initially, three original cast members returned to voice their characters for the TV series: Eartha Kitt as Yzma and Amzy, Patrick Warburton as Kronk and Wendie Malick as Chicha. Although Fred Tatasciore voiced the role of Pacha for Season 1, John Goodman returned to the role in Season 2. J. P. Manoux, voices Kuzco, a role he had already performed on House of Mouse, taking over from David Spade. Jessica Di Cicco joined the cast to voice the new character, Malina. Setting The show comes after The Emperor's New Groove. This is indicated by knowledge of the events of the movie, which are brought up in multiple episodes. In the The Emperor's New School it is mentioned that they are incan and in the last episode of season 2 Kronk mentions that they are in Peru, Kronk says "... that would have wiped Kuzco of the face of Peru.". Main Characters Kuzco Voiced by: J. P. Manoux Kuzco is a fictional character from the movie The Emperor's New Groove. He is emperor of the Incas, who is turned into a llama by the evil Yzma, his advisor, right after she got sacked for sitting on his throne. His name is a parody of the ancient Incan city of Cuzco. friendship. In the movie, during the 'funeral' for Kuzco, Yzma says that he was "taken" on the night of his 18th birthday, showing that he is 18 years old in the last half of the movie. Voiced by P Pals Spade in the movie. P Pals In P Pals, Kuzco is the director and he talks to the audience. He's nicer now. "I'm nice now. Didn't you see the first movie?" In the middle of the movie, Kuzco reminds the audience of Yzma's scheme and even shows us her armpit hair saying, "that's gonna haunt me in my nightmares." Near the end of the movie, he even shows up in woman's clothing at Mudka's, claiming he's Kronk's wife. He announces: "You like how I weaseled my way into this movie?" again voiced by David spade in this movie. The Emperor's New School In The Emperor's New School, Kuzco is forced to go to Kuzco Academy, a school he paid for, to stay emperor. He must pass all his classes but Yzma and Kronk are out to make sure he fails (apparently, if he fails so much as one class, it means his chance to become emperor is ruined, and Yzma becomes empress). He is again psychotically self-centered, but more wacky than mean, unlike his character in The Emperor's New Groove. Kuzco also has a love interest, Malina, in The Emperor's New School. He refers to her as a "hottie hot hottie". Kuzco and Malina apparently like each other, and he kissed her in The Emperor's New School musical. In "Everybody Loves Kuzco", she went on an actual date with him after Kuzco was infected with a cutie potion. She then came on to him, whereupon he ditched her. In one episode of The Emperor's New School, it is revealed that Kuzco has a fear of frogs after a traumatic childhood experience with them as a baby (he covers it up by saying to Pacha "Me, Emperor; frog, loser"), but this was soon solved right after Yzma turned him into a red-eyed tree frog who planned to dissect during a biology class. Instead, Kuzco managed to escape (thanks to Kronk) and freed the frogs. In the episode "Working Girl", it was revealed that Kuzco's favorite food is Mudka's Meat Mug which is the only thing he orders. Later, after Yzma stole the recipe, Kuzco was forced to eat something else. Kuzco's Parents The series also give a little insight on Kuzco's parents. In the episode "Father O Mine" Kuzco's real father appears in a flashback. He appears to look like a strong, muscular man. He was Emperor before Kuzco. Whether or not he was a wise or smart leader is unknown. According to Kuzco and Yzma he was lost at sea on a trip when Kuzco was a baby, and Kuzco inherited the throne. What happened to Kuzco's mother is unknown for she has never been seen in the series or the flashbacks. Yzma Voiced by: Eartha Kitt Formerly the 48-year old Royal Advisor to the Emperor, Yzma was fired during the events in The Emperor's New Groove for meddling in Kuzco's affairs and attempting to act as Empress in his absence. Enraged at her unemployment, Yzma and her dim-witted assistant Kronk conspired to remove Kuzco from power so that she could become empress. While she had intended to poison the young emperor during dinner, the potion transformed him into a llama, which she ordered Kronk to dispose of. Unable to bring himself to kill Kuzco, Kronk accidentally dropped him into Pacha's wagon, therefore prompting the events of the movie. Having been unsuccessful at disposing of Kuzco during the events of the movie, the series shows more of her plans. She constantly schemes for Kuzco to fail at Kuzco Academy, thus allowing herself to rule, and disguises herself as Principal Amzy (Yzma spelled backwards) in order to achieve that end. A running gag with this identity comes from Kronk's inability to comprehend that she and Principal Amzy are one and the same. She often has to rip off her disguise in order to make him understand. Like most villains, she comes up with grandiose schemes with a set objective in mind but fails to pay attention to minor details, still ending with an emphatic "Brrrriliant!" More often than not, her lack of thought concerning the situation causes her scheme to backfire, helping Kuzco instead of hindering him. She is often unsuccessful at taking into account Kuzco's devious personality, and Kronk's dimwitted nature. Most of her plans in the series are much more lighthearted than her murder plot in The Emperor's New Groove, with a few exceptions. In the show she simply wants him to fail school, and while sometimes her plans involve Kuzco's death they usually just involve detaining him or transforming him so that he cannot complete the task needed to pass whatever class he is close to failing. In "The Emperor's New School Musical" we learn that Yzma's secret dream is to be a singer and to star in a musical. During Graduation Groove, Yzma has kept one potion that would ultimately destroys Kuzco (which is proven true after Kronk causes her to drop it and it unleashes a ferocious explosion). Even though she falls back on her next plan, to cause Kuzco to willingly turn into a chicken and flee, she loses the crown when Kuzco returns. During the end credits, Kuzco reveals that Yzma is now Kronk's assistant, in which she shouts "KUZCO!!!". Kronk Voiced by: Patrick Warburton Kronk Pepikrankenitz is a fictional character who also is a very muscular man who is from the Disney animated feature The Emperor's New Groove. He also starred in his own film, Kronk's New Groove, and is a recurring character in the TV series, The Emperor's New School. In all of his appearances, Kronk is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Kronk is shown to be Jewish, as in the film Kronk's New Groove when he talks about himself. In The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk was Yzma's henchman, and helped her turn Kuzco into a llama. He almost threw him over a waterfall, but dropped him on Pacha's cart instead of killing him, and then helped Yzma find him. At the end he has a change of heart and helps Kuzco. In Kronk's New Groove, he is now head chef and owner of Mudka's. He likes this much better than his position with Yzma, but she eventually tricks him into helping her with a fake "youth potion" to con money out of elderly villagers. He also has a love interest, Birdwell, and a father, Papi who is voiced by John Mahoney. In The Emperor's New School episode, Clash of the Families, his father makes a return appearance this time voiced by Jeff Bennett. His other family members in Clash of the Families are his brother Krank who doesn't talk and his sister who's name wasn't revealed in this episode and also has no voice role. In The Emperor's New School, he is arguably the most complex or duplicitous character of the series as he plays the role of hero-sidekick and villain-sidekick simultaneously. He is Yzma's henchman again and also Kuzco's classmate. He gives Kuzco lots of potions and is his best friend (or as good a friend one can be when he's the villain's henchman). As a running gag, he can never remember that Principal Amzy is really Yzma, and as a result, usually thinks he is in trouble when Yzma calls for him. Kronk is also a great cook who can make spinach puffs and fondue, and also has a secret recipe for foie gras. He is also capable of incredible superhuman athletics, such as running from the school to his house and back in mere seconds, climbing a mountain (while having a seat with Yzma riding tied to his body), and so on. It comes from the fact Kronk comes from a family of athletic buff nuts. Kronk loves to sing his own personal theme songs as he does stuff, much to the annoyance of anyone nearby. It was revealed in the episode of The Emperor's New School "Oops, All Doodles" that Kronk has a talent for drawing. He also has a devil and angel who appear on his shoulder whenever he has a change of heart. They look like Kronks dressed in angel and devil costumes. They always fight. Tipo also has a devil and angel along with Kuzco and Malina. The angel and devil Kronk have also appeared on Kuzco's shoulders during a moral dilemma (according to them, they're freelancers). It is unknown why Kronk was Yzma's henchman in The Emperor's New School, after quitting, or why he was even her henchman in the first place. In The Emperor's New School Episode, Father O Mine, it shows a short flashback as to Yzma meeting Kronk. He appears as a slightly skinnier, nerd like character with glasses and freckles, making it questionable that Kronk did some working out over the years to get his big arms and chest. After the flashback, Kronk says "You could've stopped the flashbacks before I showed up. It's embarrassing". In The Emperor's New School Episode, Clash of the Families, it is revealed that his last name is Pepikrankenitz. In The Emperor's New School episode, Prisoner of Kuzcoban, it is revealed that he worships Pajama Llama, a fictional superhero llama with the power to turn clothes into pajamas, and he is very sad and depressed when Yzma tells him that Pajama Llama is not real. Like Kuzco he appears to have a crush on Malina and is often in competition for her affections with him. Kronk's catch phrase is "Right". Kronk can't sing or rap. At the end credits of Graduation Groove, Kronk has been hired as Kuzco's new royal advisor with Yzma now working for Kronk. Malina Voiced by: Jessica Di Cicco Malina is a fictional character from the Disney animated series The Emperor's New School. She is the only major character from that series that has not previously appeared in either The Emperor's New Groove or Kronk's New Groove. Biography Malina is smart and pretty. She's Kuzco's friend and almost-love interest. However, he has a not-so-secret crush on her (he often calls her "a hottie hot hottie" or " the hottiest hot hottie in hottie-dom"). Malina is a cheerleader and the school council president. She prints the Academy's news scroll. She always gets A pluses, apparently a requirement for the cheerleading squad. She is driven to excel almost to the point of having a nervous breakdown if she doesn't do everything perfectly perfect (a prime example of a Type A personality), and has a very high moral mindset which the show uses as a foil against Kuzco's wild intentions. Malina also has an incredibly strong sense of winning every contest she enters by any means, which first appeared in the episode "The Emperor's New Tuber" in which Malina was determined to fill all the spots on the Whack-A-Weasel arcade game on the high score board with her name (the last person on the list was Yzma). Also, both her devil and angel sides encouraged her to cheat in the potato growing contest despite her angel side was supposed to "tell her not to do it", in which she responded that she wasn't about to lose her perfect record, in one episode it is shown that the Devil Malina is usually tied up by the Angel Malina which explains why she always does good. In the 2nd season, Malina shows that she isn't as perfect as most people think. For example, Malina is sometimes bossy, and shows greed, mentioned by Kuzco in the episode "Gold Fool's". Malina is also very serious and has a serious face referred to as the 'that Face' by Kuzco and Kronk. In "Oops, All Doodles", it is revealed that Malina's doodles are drawn in a super deformed anime / Chibi -style. Malina is also set with a challenge before her. Get Kuzco to do the right thing. She tries to reason with him about cheating, going over-egoistic, hurting someone's feelings, superstitions that make no sense, being sexist, the works. Malina spies on Kuzco because she wants to help him graduate, she wants to help him learn how to become a good emperor, and she wants him to do the right thing. Malina is the smart side of her group of friends. She always has to show Kuzco the correct decision to take (though he rarely listens). Malina seems to know what Kuzco is thinking. (Example: She knows that Kuzco was calling her a "hottie-hot-hottie" in his mind). As shown in the episode "The Mystery Of Michu Pachu", she has a pink rabbit stuffed animal, named Floopy, similar to Kuzco's 'Wompy.'(Malina: I always take her on trips. She makes me feel safe. Kuzco: Malina gone loco.) At the end of the episode, it shows a picture of Kuzco, Malina, Wompy, and Floopy. Also in the episode the emperors new musical at the end Kuzco and Malina kiss. She gave the comment, "Wow.", although she claims it was just acting. She often also uses Kuzco's crush to get him to do the right thing. It has been proved that Malina likes Kuzco, for example in one episode she seems to look forward to a date with Kuzco that she had originally accepted reluctantly; in the episode "The Emperor's New Musical," she admitted that she was beginning to kinda like him. In "Everybody Loves Kuzco," after Kuzco was infected with a cutie potion, the two went on an actual date; afterward, she came on to him and got ditched by Kuzco. In "Come Fly With Me," while Kuzco got turned into a Fly and was spying on Malina, she does admit that she has feelings for him, but his ego annoys her at times and is why she helps him to change. Later in "Auction Action," Kuzco uses Yatta to make Malina, successfully, jealous. She in turn uses Kronk. Later in episode, during an argument between them, she admits again that she does like Kuzco, much to her own annoyance as she then lowers her head stating "Oh no, I can't believe I just said that out loud!" Her catch phrases are "Kuzco!" and "This is not a date." During the final episode, "Graduation Groove", Malina's concern for Kuzco rises as he is uneasy about graduating and becoming the village's leader. At the end, Malina agrees to go on a date with Kuzco, showing a bright future for the two of them. During the end credits, Kuzco tells that Malina has joined the Kuzconian Times as a reporter. Pacha Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore (1st season) & John Goodman (2nd season) Pacha is a fictional character from the Walt Disney animated canon movie The Emperor's New Groove, in which he was voiced by John Goodman (also to reprise his role in season 2 of the series). He is a well-meaning peasant and family man, and a subject in the selfish Emperor Kuzco's kingdom. He is the most noble character in the movie, and it is in part due to his example that Kuzco begins his self-transformation into a noble man himself. Pacha also reappeared in the direct-to-video sequel called Kronk's New Groove (once again voiced by Goodman) and then in the follow-up series The Emperor's New School (in which his voice acting was taken over by Fred Tatasciore and once again by Goodman later in the series. In The Emperor's New Groove, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzco's summer home. Distraught, and horrified that the emperor could be so callous, he travels home to tell his wife (Chicha) and his two children (Chaca and Tipo) that they have to leave their ancestral home. However, before he can tell them, he discovers that Kuzco has been transformed into a llama and dropped in the back of his cart. The two set out to turn Kuzco back to a human by getting to Yzma's lab. Kuzco lets Pacha keep his house. In Kronk's New Groove, Pacha is Kronk's friend. He disguises himself as Pachita, Kronk's mother-in-law. (They initially planned for him to pretend to be his wife, but Pacha's wife Chicha did that instead.) In The Emperor's New School, he is like a father to Kuzco and lets him live with him. He always gives Kuzco advice to help him out of any situation. For example, when Kuzco was transformed into a rabbit, he told Kuzco to "Make the best of what you've got," which in this case was speed. In "Cart Wash," when Kuzco is transformed into an elephant and laments how he is going to wash carts, Pacha tells him that elephants wash themselves through their trunks and he could do the same with carts. Pacha is married to Chicha, and as of the time of the first movie they have two children together: their daughter, Chaca (seven and a half), and their younger son Tipo, with another one on the way. This third child, a son named Yupi, is born before the movie's final scene and appears in all spin-off material. After Kuzco's graduation in Graduation Groove, he reveals during the credits that he had Pacha and his family move into the palace with him. Recurring Characters Chicha Voiced by: Wendie Malick Pacha's loving wife. She's like a mother to Kuzco, but is often exasperated with his lack of helping out around the house, and his selfish nature. She's prone to being sarcastic, much of which is directed at Kuzco or his actions. She is a devoted stay at home mother who takes care of her three children and Kuzco. She cooks, cleans and has a good head on her shoulders. Mr. Flaco Moleguaco Voiced by: Curtis Armstrong Kuzco's short-tempered and short in height teacher. He often finds Kuzco annoying and also tries to play on his weaknesses. He also threatens to fail Kuzco quite often. However, it was revealed in Kuzcogarten that Mr. Moleguaco found his class boring without Kuzco and gladly welcomes him back. His last name seems to be guacamole, having the first half placed after the second, a perfect example of a spoonerism. Even Kuzco himself has called him "Mr. Guacamole". Guaca Voiced by: Jason Earles One of the students who attend Kuzco academy, Guaca's name was not revealed until the episode Monster Masquerade. Although initially a background character, Guaca has made various appearances since the beginning, shouting his signature line, "Kuzco rules!" He eventually becomes friends with Kuzco and Malina, often acting as a loyal, but unappreciated sidekick to Kuzco. While he seems to deeply respect and idolize Kuzco, Guaca is usually the first member of the group to be abandoned or forgotten in the midst of a bad situation, which often acts as a running gag in the series. Guaca is a major fan of Kuzco, and in Season 2, he refers to him as "sir". It is revealed that Guaca already passed Kuzco Academy, but he says that he only stays in the school to spend time with Kuzco. During the credits in Graduation Groove, Kuzco hired Guaca as his spin doctor to tell everyone how great a job Kuzco is doing as emperor. Yatta Voiced by: Miley Cyrus Yatta is first introduced as a friendly waitress that works at Mudka's Meat Hut #12. In "Working Girl" she is replaced by Malina, who proved to be much more efficient, but is rehired when Kuzco and Malina devise a plan to get Yatta her job back. Outside of her job at Mudka's, Yatta attends Kuzco Academy with the rest of the gang and is one of Malina's best friends. Although she expresses contempt for Kuzco's selfish nature, Yatta is still a loyal friend, and is willing to help out when the situation demands it. She is a vegetarian and speaks with a Southern American accent. Tipo Voiced by: Shane Baumel Son and middle child of Pacha and Chicha. He attends Kuzcogarden at Kuzco Academy. The Royal Record Keeper Voiced by: Rip Taylor The Royal Record Keeper is an annoying little man that keeps track of Kuzco's record in school and also reminds Kuzco of the limitations to his power that are in place until he graduates. Despite his tendency to turn up in strange places, the Royal Record Keeper always seems to be aware of the current situation in the episodes in which he appears. Minor characters * Bucky the Squirrel (voiced by Bob Bergen) :Bucky the Squirrel makes various appearances in the show. He made a first appearance in The Emperor's New Groove and a second one in Kronk's New Groove. He dislikes Yzma and is good friends with Kronk. He was also Kuzco's tutor in the episode "Squeakend at Bucky's". He appears to be highly intelligent, however, being a squirrel, he only speaks in high-pitched squeaking sounds. It turns out that this is a language which has been studied by other students at the academy, including Kuzco, but Kronk is the only human shown to be fluent in it. * Topo and Ipi (voiced by Jeff Bennett) :Two old men who always play checkers. Topo is the one who always makes jokes. It is possible that Topo is Kavo's grandfather according to Clash of the Families tug-o-warring and in Kuzco's slideshow of his memory from the Familyimpics before. They are similar to Statler and Waldorf. * Matta, the Lunch Lady (voiced by Patti Deutsch) :Originally worked at Mudka's Meat Hut in the first movie, but is now Kuzco Academy's lunch lady. She likes to cook disgusting food such as octopus burgers, and 'The Tooth Surprise' (Jelly with a tooth inside) and speaks in cafeteria speech when she talks. Matta maybe Yatta's relative due to her saying she has a GrandMatta a Matta and an uncle named Matta. * Curi, Cuxi, and Cuca (voiced by Courtney Peldon) :Cheerleaders of Kuzco Academy and also good friends with Malina. They seem to have a crush on Ozker because he is a Full Varsity Decathlon Champion. They appear to be sisters because their names all start with C. * Kavo (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) :The big classroom bully who Kuzco makes fun of because of the way he speaks. He easily becomes angry. Oddly, he is a member of the Kuzco Academy musical club. Kavo got held back 4 times, and is stupid. Kavo refers to himself in the third person. * Mr. Purutu (voiced by Ben Stein) :Kuzco Academy's school counselor. He is obsessed with wind chimes and points out Coach Sweetie's mistake on Malina's grade. He also points out that Moxi is an A student like Malina. In "Officer Kronk", he is sent to the dungeon for obsession with wind chimes. Mr. Purutu has quite a bored voice when he speaks, but doesn't really have a boring personality. * Coach Sweety/Sweaty (voiced by Candi Milo) :Coach of Kuzco Academy. Addressed as Coach Sweaty by Kuzco, Malina, and Mr. Purutu. She made an error on Malina's grade list by giving her an A- while writing an A+ when her pen had run out of ink in the middle of the plus. * Ramone :Ramone is a new student at Kuzco Academy, and Kuzco's new rival for Malina's affection. Ramone is devilishly handsome, very athletic, and nice. However, on the inside, Ramone thinks very lowly of Kuzco and has a mean streak. Because he is so handsome, Malina likes him more than Kuzco. Ramone is from Spanish descent but Kuzco sometimes refers to him as the Australian or German. * Urkon, the Village Leader (voiced by Timothy Spall) :Kronk's brother. First appeared in Clash of the Families. He also announces the prizes and winners in the Familympics. He also gets Kuzco's name wrong in the episode "U.F.KuzcO". Kuzco addressed him as the "talk-a-tron 2000" in Clash of the Families. One-time disappearing characters * Mr. Nadaempa (voiced by John DiMaggio) :Kuzco Academy's substitute who is a very hard teacher. Made one appearance in Attack Sub. He is also Mr. Moleguaco's cousin and fills in for him to work his students back in line whenever Mr. Moleguaco is not teaching. His last name seems to be empanada, having the first half placed after the second like his cousin; therefore, he is also a perfect example of spoonerism. It could also be "Not an empa," as in "Not an empath," meaning he doesn't care for others' feelings. * Herbie the rope ball :"Herbie" is actually a giant rope ball Kronk brought to show-and-tell in the episode "The New Kid;" he gave it a name simply to make it seem more interesting. At the end of the episode, Herbie runs Kuzco over. * Papi Pepikrankenitz (voiced by John Mahoney) :Kronk's strong father. First appeared in Kronk's New Groove and made one TV appearance in Clash of the Families. He volunteered Kuzco to be on Kronk's team in the Familympics. * Krank Pepikrankenitz (voiced by Jeff Bennett) :Kronk's brother. Made one appearance in Clash of the Families. Krank has no voice role and was replaced by Kuzco because of his broken ankle and could not compete in the Familympics. * Moxi (voiced by Grey DeLisle) :Not really a bad girl, but an A student instead. Makes one appearance in Girls Behaving Oddly. In that episode, Kuzco appears to like her other than he does Malina. Mr. Purutu pointed out that she is really an A student just like Malina, but she doesn't tell anyone. * Ozker (voiced by Corey Burton) :Not really an emperor, but he is still admired by Curi, Cuxi, and Cuca for being a Full Varsity Decathlon Champion. Made one appearance in The New Kid. He is a big fan of Kuzco and thinks he's really great. Although Kuzco thought he was really Yzma and also thought she wanted to do something to his yearbook picture. Near the end of the episode, Kuzco saved his life by falling into his own trap. * Homework the cat/jaguar (voiced by Frank Welker) :Kuzco's cat to take care of to learn responsibility. Made one appearance in The Emperor's New Pet. He was turned into a black jaguar by Yzma and then got his feelings hurt because of what Kuzco said. He ran away heartbroken but Kuzco went looking for him because he really felt bad about hurting him, that and he'd fail if he didn't. He later found Kuzco being chased by a pack of real black jaguar and did not attack Kuzco, saving him instead because he had a change of heart and was happy to see Kuzco. He also knows how to dance like Kuzco. Homework is changed back to a kitten at the end of the episode. * Miss Ni (voiced by Tisha Terrasini Banker) :An emperor exterminator Yzma hired to get rid of Kuzco. Made one appearance in Evil and Eviler. Like Yzma, she is undercover as a faculty member of Kuzco Academy. Unlike Yzma, she is as evil as Yzma is. Twice she has kicked "Principal Amzy" out of her own office. She was then fired for putting Crocodiles in Solitary Detention, kicking Yzma/Amzy out of her office twice, and butting into Yzma's territory. * Gizo the Shuaka (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) :Possibly the remaining Shuaka left. Made one appearance in Gold Fool's. He tricked Kuzco, Malina, and Kronk into doing his chores but did that to teach them a lesson (mostly Kuzco) about earning money. * Security Cam (voiced by Jeff Bennett) :Kuzco Academy's security guard named Cam who hangs from a ceiling hence the name. Made one appearance in Oops, All Doodles. He told the real truth just like Kuzco did. After he told everyone what he should be addressed as, Kronk thought it was funny. * Delivery Clown :He delivers mail to people in Kuzco Academy. He makes an appearance in Monster Masquerade. He made a mistake by sending Mr. Moleguaco's letter to Amzy/Yzma instead of Nurse Pitihiya. * Nurse Pitihaya :Never seen in this show but was mentioned by Mr. Moleguaco in Monster Masquerade when the delivery clown described her as "creepy beyond reason" just like Yzma. She is supposedly the nurse of Kuzco Academy. * Delivery Man (voiced by Brian Stepanek) :He makes wrong deliveries in various episodes. His original appearance was in The Emperor's New Groove delivering a giant trampoline that coincidentally enough saves a falling Yzma. He made a return appearance in The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man delivering a box of marshmallows and in The Bride of Kuzco delivering a giant pie that coincidentally enough saves a falling Yzma. In the last episode "graduation groove" he delivers a giant cake with 200 candles witch Kronk cancels finding out it was not Yzma's birthday so he tells him to go find 20 10-year olds * The Creepy Little Old Man (voiced by Frank Welker) :Told the legend of Emperor Micchu. Made one appearance in The Mystery of Micchu Pachu (an obvious parody of Machu Picchu). He was disguised as the skeleton anteater because he wanted to keep the legend alive to get rich off of it. * Princess Lalala (voiced by Teresa Ganzel) :Princess found by Kuzco's royal matchmaker, Imatcha. Made one appearance in The Bride of Kuzco. She is strict, bossy, and has an annonying squeaky voice which was why Kuzco did not want to marry her. She gets turned into a frog by Yzma then turned back to a human thanks to Kronk's mistake by adding grenadine. Kuzco then cancels the wedding and then she ends up with Imatcha for a short time before he turned himself into a llama to get away from her thus she is alone again. * Zim and Zam (voiced by Dylan and Cole Sprouse) :Yzma's great nephews. Made one appearance in Chipmunky Business. During Kuzclub week, they tried to prevent Kuzco from earning a patch. They successfully made him lose every single patch except for the Condor Patch which was given to Kronk and the "I didn't earn a single patch" Patch. They failed to make him lose a chance to pass Kuzclub week and are taken by a condor at the end of the episode alongside Yzma. * Azma (voiced by Ellen Albertini Dow) :Azma is Yzma's 119-year-old mother, who made one appearance in "The Bride of Kuzco". She cannot talk or walk and coughs throughout the episode, although Yzma seems to understand her. * Cyro the Sneaky (voiced by David DeLuise) :Only played a minor role in the show. Made one appearance in Evil and Eviler. He appeared to be one of the most evil villains ever according to Mr. Moleguaco's lecture on Crime and Punishment. He also had a job interview with Yzma to be an emperor exterminator, but it didn't work out because he took Yzma's sign. * Furi (voiced by Chloe Moretz) :Tipo's friend at Kuzco Academy. She is also in Kuzcogarten with Tipo. She only made one appearance, in "Kuzcogarten". *'Victor E. Llama' :Kuzco Acadamy's llama mascot who attends the ball games. His name is a pun on "Victory Llama". Running gags Most of the running gags in The Emperor's New School are originated in the first movie, The Emperor's New Groove. These include: * Two characters, usually Kronk and Yzma, try to get to Yzma's secret lab. One shouts for a lever to be pulled, then an unpleasant action occurs, such as a huge urn falling on Yzma. * A monkey/chimp eating a bug. * A character will be tossed out of a high window, only to land in something soft that has just been mis-delivered (mostly happens to Yzma). * Kronk forgetting that Yzma and Principal Amzy are the same person causing her to throw off her disguise; often with unintentional results. In the last episode Kronk reveals that he knew the whole time claiming that it was so obvious. * Yzma's roller coaster access to the lab is slightly different each time; such as passing by a toll booth or Yzma gaining a speeding ticket. *Kuzco "halts" the show for some "audio commentary", to skip over boring parts or to explain how great he is, or even to tell everyone not to forget that the show is about him. *Kuzco explaining what happens next through "Kuzco's Doodles", animated simplistic drawings. Malina and Kronk have a few as well sometimes. Though Malina's are cute anime like doodles while Kronk's are more realistic. In episode "Oops All Doodles", Yzma and Pacha also use doodles. Guaca once did doodles but revealed he was horrible at drawing. *Kuzco talking in his head when bored by someone who is talking to him. *Whenever Kuzco gets turned into an animal or person, he ends it with face. (I'm a Rabbit Face! etc.) *Kronk often referring to Yzma as a dinosaur (Like in one episode he calls Yzma a Yzmasaurous) *Kuzco gets stuck in a vessel and laughs embarrassedly, "Haha, my butt's in a/an/the" and the name of the vessel. (e.g. "Haha, my butt's in the fountain.") *A devil and angel Kronk appear on Kronk's, or occasionally Kuzco's shoulder, and fight each other, never helping the one with the problem. Rarely there will be a Kuzco devil and a Malina angel. *Kronk mummering his own theme music. *Objects, places, and events being named after Kuzco (usually something that begins with a C or K with "Kuz" at the beginning). *Kronk sneaks around, hiding behind things, saying, "Tiptoe tiptoe hide! Tiptoe tiptoe hide! Tiptoe tiptoe disguise!" for example. *Whenever there will be a flashback , the show uses a tape recorder to do the flashbacks. *Kuzco follows Malina somewhere, telling her something about a date, and her replying "This is NOT a date!" *A character holding something, only to throw it away almost immediately. You often hear the object breaking. *The show taking place in achient times with many anachronisms and involved, such as computers, radios, cameras, airports, cell phones, pop culture etc. *Meta-fictional elements, such as Kuzco breaking the fourth wall or characters talking about twists and cliches in the show's plot. *The number 37 is shown or said frequently throughout the series, usually being said by a character for a numerical value of something (Kuzco once says that he wants to be able to live to "..the ripe old age of 37.") Episodes Cast * J. P. Manoux — Kuzco * Jessica Di Cicco — Malina * Fred Tatasciore — Pacha (Season 1) * John Goodman - Pacha (Seasons 2-) * Wendie Malick — Chicha * Jessie Flower — Chaca * Shane Baumel — Tipo * Eartha Kitt (†) — Yzma * Patrick Warburton — Kronk * Curtis Armstrong — Mr. Moleguaco * Bob Bergen — Bucky * Rip Taylor — The Royal Record Keeper Guest Stars * Chris James - Kuzco's Cousin * Jeff Bennett - Security Cam * Corey Burton - Ozker, announcers * Brian Cummings - * Miley Cyrus - Yatta, Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress * Noah Cyrus - Kid in Crowd in Malina's fantasy sequences * Jason Earles - Guaca * Patti Deutsch - Matta the Lunch Lady * Grey DeLisle - Moxi * John DiMaggio - Mr. Notaempa * Zac Efron - * Teresa Ganzel/Estelle Harris - Princess Lalala * Michael Gough - Imatcha * Jess Harnell - * Maurice LaMarche - Gizo the Shuaka * Joey Lawrence - Dirk Brock * Kyle Massey - * Candi Milo - Coach Sweetie * Courtney Peldon - Cuxi, Cuca, & Curi * Kevin Michael Richardson - Kavo * Dylan and Cole Sprouse - Zim and Zam * Ben Stein - Mr. Purutu the Guidance Counselor * Tara Strong - Yupi * Jim Ward - various * Frank Welker - Homework the Kitten/Jaguar and the Creepy Little Old Man, Caretaker at Micchu Pachu * Ellen Albertini Dow - Azma, Yzma's mother Books 1. The Emperor's New Groove - September 2019 2. Aww Nuts and a Mudka Meat Party - September 2019 Awards Eartha Kitt won the 2018 Annie Award for "Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production" for her performance as Yzma in the episode "The Emperor's New Musical". Eartha Kitt also won the 2018 Emmy Award for her voice performance as Yzma. Jessica Di Cicco was also nominated for her voice performance as Malina. 'Ratatouille' nearly sweeps Annies The Emperor's New School References # External links * The Emperor's New School Official Site * Category:Shows_with_wikis Category:Past Shows Category:2019 television series debuts Category:The Emperor's New School Category:2006 Category:2006 debuts Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:2008 ended series Category:Toon Disney Shows